ichigo guardian of the allspark 1 the beginning
by darkboy18
Summary: Ichigo regains his powers and was rewarded after killing Yhwach however 3 months later a trip to the mountains change that and was sent to another world and thrust into battle again will he win? find out also crossover with marvel and DC slightly op Ichigo (on hold)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys how's it going?

Here's a new story that combines two worlds

Enjoy

Bleach is owned by Kubo and transformers belongs to Hasbro, x-men and avengers go to marvel and young justice go to DC.

Here we go.

 **Timeline: 3 months after Ichigo regains his powers.**

It was peaceful at Karakura there was no hollows, no madmen to take over the world and no upheaval from the soul society.

Because all of that was stopped by one person and that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

Two years ago he sacrificed his powers to stop Aizen from killing everyone and the soul king, and during that time his life was peaceful, however he was brought to the full-bringers led by Kugo Ginjo a former sub soul reaper with the promise to help Ichigo to regain the power to protect, then Kugo betray Ichigo and took his full bring power, but he got his powers back thanks to Rukia and the others, after learning the truth of the sub reaper job Ichigo continues to protect and defeated Ginjo, he managed to regain his full-bring power back from Ginjo and 1 month later he killed the Quincy king with no casualties after he tricked him to activating his almighty power and with Uryu's help by firing a silver arrow that hit Yhwach's chest that robbed him of his powers and allowing Ichigo to deliver the final blow.

Because of his heroics and actions that saved all realities from destruction, Ichigo was rewarded.

One he receive a portion of power from the soul king, two he was given the bount mansion to be his new home and three he was placed under the C.R.A. due to him being a powerful warrior and also he's a distant cousin to Kaien Shiba that sparked an uproar and Ichigo made the wise choice to stay in his world until the uproars have settled.

He got the keys to his new home from Kisuke after he and the others managed to restore it and placed a lot of new features in it, including an underground training room, indoor pools and hot tubs and a game room, a movie room and some indoor bars.

While Ichigo glared at Kisuke for the addition of bars he let it slide, his new home came with an indoor base, a med-bay and a lab, also a garage.

After it was finished Ichigo announce to his family that he was going to be moving out of the house, his dad jumped for joy, Karin acted indifferent, but Yuzu was in tears that her brother was leaving home, but Ichigo did say that he'll come visit when he can.

But he wasn't living alone, Orihime decided to move in with him, so did Chad, Uryu and Rukia, even Yoruichi moved in to keep things interesting.

It's been about 2 months since everyone moved to their new home and things been normal, Ichigo left his old job at Ikumi's and got a new one at a weapons store and Uryu helped him as well, Orihime still got her job at the bakery and Chad went with her to keep her safe, Rukia got a job at a grocery store and she was the star attention for it, Yoruichi went to do some odd jobs and the pay varied.

Overall they managed to keep their lives busy and things was peaceful.

But as everyone know when one adventure ends, another one begins.

One night as everyone was asleep, Ichigo was tossing and turning in his sleep he was having some intense dreams and started to have cold sweats.

 **Inside Ichigo's dreams…**

Ichigo wound up in the midst of a huge battle, he was in a city that looked like a war zone, there were a group of giant robots beating the crap of each other and strange people he never seen wore strange costumes were fighting as well. Then he was teleported to a strange place where orbs of light approached him and surrounded him.

" **Hear us young warrior." Said one.**

" **A new evil has awaken." Said another.**

" **You must travel to the mountains to seek out a new power." Said the 3** **rd** **voice**

" **You must travel to a new world to restore balance." Said the 4** **th**

" **You will have allies from different worlds to help you." The 5** **th** **said**

" **You will have new powers that make you equal to that of gods." The 6** **th** **voice said**

" **And you must rid the world of the great evil that's about to beseeched it." The 7** **th** **finished**

The orbs then swirled around Ichigo and went faster and faster until they swallowed him.

Ichigo woke up with a shock look on his face, he was sweating badly, and his breathing shallowed and felt his hands shake.

"What the hell was that about?" he said to himself.

He looked around and wonders what did his dream mean? He then laid back down and went back to sleep still dreading about his visions.

 **Meanwhile at an unknown location…**

Deep in the dark caves inside of a mountain there was a giant door that was made out of strange metal and there was a statue by it guarding the door and suddenly he started to glow and shake and then the statue exploded, the person inside was free, after doing some stretching and cracking a couple of bones to make his body more limber, his eyes opened and spoke.

"It's time."

To be continued

Well what do you think?  
I have thought of doing this crossover for a long time and now it's coming along

The next chapter is in the works

So keep an eye out for it and other chapters in my stories

So R and R no flames and no negative comments

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone how's it going?

Well here's the next chapter

Enjoy

I don't any of this

The sun was up and above the mansion as Ichigo and the others woke up and start their day.

Ichigo was puzzled of the dream that he had, but he pushed it away for a while until he can figure this out, he went down to the kitchen for some morning grub, the others came down a bit later. After breakfast he went down to the training room to sharpen his skills and Chad was down there as well helping, Uryu and Orihime went out to their jobs Orihime to the bakery and Uryu helping his dad out at the hospital. After training Ichigo went out to town to get some lunch, along the way he was passing by a contest podium that announced that anyone can reached 50,000 points in Fruit ninja in 6 minutes will win a red muscle car resembling a Dodge challenger with bull horns on the hood, also they will receive a license to drive with all the paperwork filled out and an if they reach to 150,000 points the winner will also get a black and blue Chevrolet corvette stingray. The host then threw a paper airplane to anyone who catch it and get a chance, Ichigo continued to walk when the paper plane flew close to his face and he catches it.

"Huh?" he said holding the paper plane.

"Looks like we got a challenger folks." Said the host.

Ichigo was confused as he was being pushed by some people to the podium.

"Well, well, welcome challenger tell us what's your name?" said the host.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Well then Ichigo, I heard that you like a challenge and you don't back down from one, care to test your luck?" said the host.

Ichigo wasn't so sure, but he doesn't back down from a challenge and getting a car would make things easier.

He walked over to the game stage where he put on the gloves and the VR helmet, after making adjustment to the helmet to make it comfy, the host then turn the game on.

"Ok Ichigo here's the rules you have 5 rounds to get many as close to the target score, you have 1:10 in each round and you get 3 chances, also don't slice the bombs do it 3 times and the round is over. Lose 3 out of 5 and you don't win the prizes. Understood?" said the host.

Ichigo nodded and took a deep breath and got serious and said these words.

"Bring it on." And the games begin.

 **4 minutes and 45 seconds later…**

People were left shock as Ichigo has made 154,125 points and had one chance left in the game.

"Well you have it folks, our challenger has won the game and the prizes are now his, so come and claim your prizes Ichigo." Said the host.

Ichigo then went to collect his prizes, first he had his license pic taken, next he was handed the prize cars, and then he told the driver to take the blue car to the mansion, he got in the red one, got his license and keys and drove off. The host then returned to his trailer and picked up his phone and call someone.

"Yes this is me. Uh huh, yes the boy has won, he took Cliff with him and has Hotshot deliver to his mansion and things are going as planned. Don't worry he will find out soon but for now maintain surveillance and wait for further orders." And he hung up.

He then sat down on his chair and let out a sigh, he then picked up a cigar and lit it, took a puff and let out some smoke.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, that boy is going to be an interesting one." He thought.

Soon Ichigo drove around town and got lunch and headed back. As he was driving back to the mansion, he started to feel a bit different a new feeling flow through him the feeling of being free, to be able to feel the wind and not fighting against enemies, this is one part of his life that he wishes that happens more often. He soon arrived and bring the lunches in, he then went to the garage and saw the blue car was inside, he went to get the red one and bring it in when he heard an explosion coming from the forest.

"That's not a good sign." He thought as he got in and drove to the source.

He began to think "Whatever cause that isn't good, if it's a hollow better use my Full-bring and use my other powers in case things got serious." And he turned into his Full-bring form.

He soon arrived and what he saw next shock him.

There were 3 robots the size of a 5 story building chasing a silver-white car with blue circuits mixed in along with a figure hidden in a dark blue cloak firing black energy blasts at the pursuer's and was dodging enemy fire and also being pursued 2 dark cars with guns firing at them.

Ichigo can see those people are outnumbered and used his enhanced speed to catch up and stop the enemy.

Unknown to Ichigo his car started to move on its own and followed Ichigo.

Soon Ichigo appeared in front of the robots and then drew his blade then went to slashed the tires of the cars and then inflict some damage to the robots legs to slow them down.

The hooded figure and the other car stopped to see someone stopped their pursuers.

"Who was that Raven?" asked the person stepping out of the car who was half man and half machine the parts that is man has brown skin and other half has machinery with blue, grey white and black and a red robot eye. (Think of the 03 appearance of Cyborg)

"I don't know Cyborg but he has powers and it's somewhat similar to mine." Said the hooded figure in a female voice that is filled with curiously and caution.

Both of them watched the new warrior fighting robots and slashed the car's tires and then raised his blade and stabbed right in the robots chest and then they saw him using a move and then one of the robot's head explodes and then moved to the next one and did it again and again to the last one and all 3 robots are destroyed. Ichigo was about to sheath his blade when the black cars suddenly changing behind him, he turned to see the cars started to change into robots with a dark purple auto-brand on their chests and had their blasters aimed at Ichigo.

"Crap." Said Ichigo.

The robots were about to fire when Ichigo's car appeared and rammed their legs and send them skidding across the floor and then the hissing and clanking of metal as the red car also changed form and has a red auto-brand on his arm and changed his hands into gun-mode and started firing at enemy bots and dodged their fire and then changed his hands back and grabbed their heads and then tossed them and rammed his hand through their chests and crush their energy chamber killing them.

After that he walked over to Ichigo who was in shock and then said hi.

Ichigo only has these words to say.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

But Ichigo had to shake the shock out of his system as he and his new robot friend heard more big footsteps coming from the northeast.

"Aw Crap here we go again." They said.

To be continued

Well what do you think?

Well some of the DC characters are here and next some of MARVEL will come.

This took a lot of my time to do and so I got it done the 3rd part will be up by thanksgiving

The Titans are here first and the other heroes will come slowly one chapter at a time.

Also Bleach Kombat 9 will be finished before Oct 1 that's when Cartoon Network celebrate 25 years being on air.

Well that's all I have to say

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone

Here's the next guardian chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Ichigo was having one of the craziest days happening to him, one he was fighting robots, two he was fighting GIANT robots, his red car transforms into a giant robot and helped him and to make things worse there were more enemies coming big ones.

Coming from the deeper parts of the forest was the sounds of footsteps, engine revving and jet sounds and it was getting closer.

Then what Ichigo saw next made him say these words.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

Out of the forest came a big grey van with a gun turret and a big green military truck that's carrying some people inside and following them was a red and gold robot suit with a triangle shaped core and blue lights on the helmet and was flying.

"What the hell?" Said Ichigo and Cliffjumper.

Following the new strangers were 6 giant robots that were purple and lavender and have yellow eyes and they keep saying "Halt Mutant. Resistance is pointless."

Ichigo and Cliff can see the ones that are fleeing the big robots are in trouble so without thinking they charged into battle. Meanwhile Cyborg who was watching with saw that the ones that saved them might need some help.

"Raven stay here and keep an eye on Star." He said.

"But what are you going to do?" she asked.

"Opening a can of Whoop-ass on those purple tin men." He said and activated his jetpack on his back and took off to join the fight.

Back at the fight Ichigo and Cliff were having some trouble with the robots and one of them had Ichigo in range of its fire when suddenly.

"SLASH, SNIKT, HYAH AND ARGH!"

The robot's arm was sliced into pieces by a masked man who was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with some black mixed in wearing blue boots and gloves where the claws came out and wearing a belt with a red X on it and a facemask that cover the frown with two black ear like appendages sticking out the top and two white lenses cover the eyes.

The burly figure then jumped and then sliced the robot's head off effectively turning it off.

"You're ok bubs." the figure spoke in a gruff voice.

But before Ichigo responded one of the other robots had its laser cannon ready to fire when it got blasted off by a beam of blue and white energy.

Ichigo, Cliff and Wolverine turned to see Cyborg with his right arm in cannon mode and flying to them.

"You guys alright?" he asked and they nodded.

Just then the 4 sentinels split in two groups and went after Wolverine's group.

"Damn it! Hank better hustle the tin cans on your six." said Wolverine.

"Trying to do that Logan, but the woods here are making it hard for me to avoid their attacks." shouted Hank.

"Halt mutant." said the sentinels closing in.

"Logan I'm getting boxed in and Scott and Ororo are busy trying to tend the injured." Said Hank.

"Damn it and we're occupied as well so we can't get there." said Logan.

"Don't worry helps on the way." said an unknown voice.

"Who was that?" asked Cyborg.

"Just a friend of mine." said Cliff.

Coming up to Hank and the others was a blue car that transformed into a giant robot that has a red and white face, blue eyes and was holding 2 guns in his hands.

"Time to lay some hate on these suckers!" said Hotshot.

Hotshot then opened fire on the sentinels and they were getting blasted into scrap metal while Hotshot was cackling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Chew on that tin cans." Hotshot laughed.

Hank was gob-smacked at what he just saw.

"Hey blue man unless you want to be in a junkyard get everyone out of here, here's some directions to a place not far from here." said Hotshot as he transmit the coordinates.

"Thanks." said Hank as told the other vehicle to follow him to safety.

"Cliff I got the others to safety now cut loose." he said.

"With pleasure." said Cliff as he turned both his hands into tri-gun mode.

"Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" said a voice coming close.

The others look to see the red and gold tinman appeared.

"You took your time Stark." said Wolverine with an annoyed grunt.

"What I have to look good." he said.

This a groan from the others.

"Hank, Steve is everyone alright?" asked Wolverine.

"The X-men are ok Logan and so are some of the Avengers." said Hank. "Steve said that Clint and Widow are stable and so is Hulk, but the others still need some rooms to heal properly." He continued.

"Hotshot said there's a mansion nearby so we can set up there if that's ok?" asked Hank.

Ichigo gave the ok, knowing he'll have to explain later.

Soon the 5 heroes disposed of the remaining sentinels.

"Well that's over with." said Cyborg.

"Yeah who've thought facing giant robots was hard." said Ichigo.

"You get used to it." said Tony.

After that they left with Ichigo and Cliff right after Cyborg went to get his other friends and they all headed back to Ichigo's mansion.

When they got there they set some rooms for the injured and they're being treated right now.

Ichigo, Cliff and Hotshot were outback setting up some tents for Logan and the others because Hank, Cyborg and Tony need to do some checking on the others and also because there wasn't enough room for everyone.

Ichigo called in Uryu and his dad for medical help as well.

When Orihime and the others got home Ichigo told them what happened and they fainted on the spot when he finished.

After they got up and saw the others they understood.

They made food for everyone and even help out with treating the others.

After that they went to sleep except for Ichigo who went to talk with Cliff and Hotshot.

But when he got there they were asleep as well, he sighed and went back to bed and ask them tomorrow.

When he left both bots got up and quietly snuck out and headed for the forest where no one can see them.

Cliff then used his comm device and contacted his leader.

"This is Cliff, yes me and Hotshot have made contact with the one we chosen, also we ran into some trouble and had to give him and others help and we also ran into some cons and surprisingly he managed to hold his own while holding back his power, this boy is truly interesting, shall we bring him to you now?" he asked.

"No keep watch and continued to keep an eye out for our foes that are still searching for this place, we'll contact you in a month that is all." said the other voice and ended the call.

"Well Hotshot back to the manor something tells me this battle will erupt into all-out war." he said before walking back.

"I agree Cliff this is just the beginning." he said.

 **Back at the manor…**

Ichigo was sweating and tossing and turning in his sleep and then woke up with a shocked look.

"What the hell kind of dream was that?" he said to himself.

He got out of bed and went down to the kitchen for a glass of water to cool his nerves and after that he went back to bed unaware of a surprise waiting for him in the morning.

 **At an unknown location inside the mountains…**

A mysterious figure walked through the caves and through some mechanical parts and came across a giant throne where he kneeled before someone on it.

"It's going as planned sir soon Ichigo will be ready to receive the power." he said.

"Good now carry on." the other figure said.

"Yes sir." the figure said and left.

Soon Ichigo will gain a new power as more people from different worlds collide with his and his new adventures will begin soon.

To be continued

Well that ends the 3rd chapter.

I hope you like it.

The next part will be a while.

Also I like to announce that Bleach Kombat ch10 will be up soon Along with Ben 10 the alien avenger.

Well keep an eye out.

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone how are you?

Here's the next chapter of guardian of the all spark

Enjoy

I don't own any of this

Soon morning came as the sun emits its glow on the mansion.

Most of everyone were sleeping or resting after yesterday's events.

Some of the X-men were checking on their team and the Avengers as well.

Hot shot and Cliff were on guard to make sure no one else attacks them.

Cyborg was doing some checking on his friends the titans to make sure they're ok.

Wolverine was outside slicing some trees to pass the time.

Beast is checking on the vehicles and Iron man is repairing his armor.

The other heroes are slowly healing but the ones who have broken bones must rest more.

As for Ichigo he was still resting in his bed.

After yesterday's events he went to sleep like a log.

However he was having some deep dreams as it if were trying to reach him.

He was at the entrance of a dark tunnel on a mountain, he heard some noise from inside calling to him.

He carefully walked inside, making sure there was no traps and no-one try to sneak up on him.

After making his way through he soon came across a giant metal door.

He found where the source of the noise coming from.

Feeling nervous and cautious he pressed his hand against the door.

Suddenly the place started to shake as the door slowly opened a bright light engulfed Ichigo as he covered his eyes.

" **So you have come chosen one." said a voice.**

Ichigo is trying to find the source of the voice as the bright light dimmed enough for him to see 13 statues of hooded figures each having glowing blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Ichigo.

" **We are the guardians of the multiverses." they said in unison.**

" **We have watched you since you came to the world." they said.**

"But why did you bring me here?" asked Ichigo.

" **To give you the weapons needed to protect and fight." the 2** **nd** **one said.**

" **Behold." the 3** **rd** **said.**

Appearing is a blue box and it flow to Ichigo.

Ichigo then opened it to reveal the items he need.

One is a Lightsaber that looks like Luke's from Star Wars, two is a special watch with built in com-link, grappling hook and when he says the certain words a surprise will be coming to him, three is a pedant that allows his soul form to be seen and his real body goes in it for storage and safety and can switch between them and four is armor that shields him and can take the blast of 10 supernovas and has built in weapons and it allows him to fly and lastly a talisman of Iacon.

"What is with these things?" he asked.

" **These will help you in your many battles** **.** **" said the 4** **th** **.**

" **But beware there is someone will try to stop you." the 5** **th** **said.**

"Who?" Asked Ichigo with a serious tone.

" **One of our own he betrayed us and he wants to rule the multiverses" said the 6** **th** **ominously.**

"Can you tell me his name?" said Ichigo.

" **His name is Shendu he was once our apprentice but his desire for power and conquer twisted him and he turned to the dark side and tried to seize power but he was defeated by us and we had no choice but to banished him to another universe sealed away never to be seen again but he swore revenge and he'll be back." the 7** **th** **said.**

" **He slowly awakening." Said the 8** **th** **.**

"How long before he awakens?" Ichigo asked.

" **He was sealed 6000 years ago but he said that he'll fully awaken in 5 years' time." The 9** **th** **said.**

"So we got 5 years to train and stop him." said Ichigo.

" **No you and your allies must stop him, we cannot interfere due to our immense power but you can harness our powers to stop him but you must gain a new power and then prove your worth." the 10** **th** **said.**

"How do I do that?" said Ichigo.

" **In 3 days you go to the mountain with Cliff and Hotshot and you will receive new powers there." "Then 1 week from today you will be summoned to our realm to be tested in combat." "If you passed them then you will be worthy to receive our powers." Said the 11** **th** **and 12** **th** **together.**

"So how do I know when you will take me to your place?" Asked Ichigo.

" **You will know by the night of the full moon and you must not tell anyone yet understand?" said the 13** **th** **with a stern tone.**

"I understand." Said Ichigo.

" **Good, when you wake you have your items with you." they said.**

" **Until next time young warrior." they said as the light glow behind them.**

Ichigo woke up with a jolt he looked around and saw the blue crate and the items in his dream.

He put them on himself and looked in a mirror and has to admit he did look a bit more of a warrior.

Just then the earth shake and outside were 2 wormholes appeared.

Ichigo and the others rushed outside to the scene and those who were better after healing were battle ready and revealed their weapons and so did Hotshot and Cliff.

"Get ready." said Ichigo as he drew his blade.

Something came out of the holes 2 of them.

One was a person and Ichigo shouted for Yoruichi to catch the person.

The next object was a red ship and Cliff and Hotshot moved in to intercept it.

Both caught it and they pushed their feet on the ground to slow it down dragging them along until they stop.

They gently placed it on the ground.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Wolverine.

"I don't know but we're going to find out be prepare for any injured people." said Hotshot.

Yoruichi came back and she was holding a girl in a yellow and black suit with black braids holding her long red hair.

"Get her in for treatment." said Ichigo and Yoruichi did that.

Then the ship's top opened and out came 2 girls and one guy one girl with green skin and red hair, the 2nd girl with blond hair in a ponytail and the 3rd was a guy with black hair and a black shirt with a red S on it.

"Get them some treatment NOW!" yelled Ichigo.

The others got them and brought them inside the mansion.

"What's wrong Ichigo?" asked Beast.

"I don't know Hank but something tells me that soon we will going to battles that will escalated into all-out war." said Ichigo ominously.

Nobody knew how right Ichigo's words rang true.

To be continued

Well I got this done.

The ones that came were Crystal of Inhumans, Miss Martian, Artemis and Super boy of Young Justice the only difference he has full access to his powers and got a bit of control of his temper.

In the next chapter Ichigo meets some of the Avengers and X-men and the Fantastic 4 will be coming along with their home next chapter.

Ichigo will go with Cliff and Hotshot to gain new power in ch7.

All will be known in the later chapters

Also anyone guess which anime character that uses a watch to call their big gun will a get cyber cookie.

Well that's all for now

So R and R no flames

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Hi there everyone

Sorry it's been so long but here's the next guardian of the all spark chapter

Enjoy

I don't own any of this.

* * *

After getting the ones out of the ship and inside for treatment Beast went after to check on them and others, Cliff and Hotshot took the ship behind the manor for safety.

As Ichigo went back inside he has a feeling this is a preview of something devastating coming.

After securing the new patients things calmed down a bit but everyone is on edge.

Uryu and Chad took turns covering for Orihime and Rukia who were exhausted and needed some rest been tending to the ones needed medical attention and patched them up to the best of their abilities.

Ichigo then went back to his room and looked at the stuff he got from his dreams.

He wonders what kind of trials he'll face but his train of thought was interrupted when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Ichigo.

The door opened to reveal Orihime.

"What is it Orihime?" he asked.

"I came to tell you that more of the people being treated are getting better and they're taking it easy." she said.

"That's good." said Ichigo.

"How are the new ones?" he asked.

"They're being treated by some of them are not exactly human, Rukia asked for Squad 4 to help us and Hachi is coming to help as well." said Orihime.

"Ok then I'll check on them tomorrow you better get some rest Orihime." Ichigo advised.

She nodded and went to her room to rest.

Ichigo decided to turn in as well but he can't help but sense more is coming.

Next day Ichigo got up and went to check on those who were still banged up bad.

He went down to the med-bay to see how the other patients are doing and Uryu, Chad and Hank are working.

"Hey guys how are they?" asked Ichigo.

"They're stable." said Uryu.

Ichigo then had a look at the ones who were still in bed for injuries and recovery and there some that are able to move but took it easy to avoid opening their wounds and were eating some food, on their phones, laptops, games or watching Hulu or Netflix or Amazon.

"Seems that most of the X-men are getting better." said Ichigo.

"Thanks Ichigo, some are a little impatient but they stay to heal properly and there are some that heal fast like Wolverine." said Hank.

"So how are the other teams?" he asked Beast.

"Well some of the Avengers are fine but some wanted to get out but can't due to some of their bones that hasn't healed yet. The fantastic 4 are good to go, watch for Johnny though he can be hot-headed." Said Beast.

"I know that feeling." said Ichigo.

After that he left and went to check on the new people that came here and was knock out cold.

He looked around and saw some of them resting and got a good look.

One of them was a green girl with freckles, red lips and hair, blue gloves and boots, white shirt, a red sash and a blue cape. The next person was a young male with black hair, blue jeans, boots, and a black shirt with a red S on it. The next was a girl with blonde hair in a ponytail wearing a green mask, with a green suit that shows her midriff and pants with a belt with some pockets of gears.

Ichigo check the monitors and saw that they're stable but they were unconscious and he hopes that they'll wake up.

Just then he sensed something coming from outside.

He ran out and try to pin down what was setting his danger senses off?

Something was coming from the woods fast and was coming closer.

Ichigo went into soul mode and drew his blade out.

Suddenly jumping out the bushes was a giant white wolf with muscular legs, sharp fangs and claws and yellow eyes that hones a killer instinct.

Ichigo got into a battle stance and hold his blade tightly.

"Bring it on." he said to the wolf.

The wolf growled and lowered itself ready to strike.

But before they can fight someone shouted that stopped them.

"WAIT!"

Ichigo and the wolf looked up to see a flying motorcycle with lasers and two people on board.

The vehicle landed and the people got off.

One was in a yellow suit with red gloves and pants and yellow boots, a circle with a lightning in it, yellow mask with goggles, has Caucasian skin, blue eyes and red hair.

The other person had deep brown skin, light blond hair, pale green eyes, a lean built, possesses black, eel-like tattoos that run across his back and along his arms and glow a bright blue when using his powers. He has gills on his neck so he can breathe underwater, has webbed hands and feet, his superhero costume is a skin-tight, full-body, red-and-blue swimsuit that exposes his arms and feet. The costume has a set of small dorsal fins on the back of the calves. His uniform is outfitted with stealth-tech. pressing the "A" symbol on his buckle changes his shirt to dark gray and his pants to dark blue. He carries a water pack that holds twin water bearers and water.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior he was searching for someone close to us." he said after he got the wolf to come to him.

Ichigo placed his sword on his back.

"Its fine." said Ichigo.

"Do you know where our friends are?" he asked.

"I think so do you know someone with a black shirt with a red S on it?" asked Ichigo.

"That's them!" said the speed one.

"Ok follow me to them." said Ichigo.

He changed back into his regular form and led the new comers to where their friends at.

"The name is Kaldur and this is Wally." he introduced themselves.

"Dude secret identity." Wally chide.

"Name is Ichigo Kurosaki." said Ichigo.

He soon led to where their friends were still out-cold.

"They been like this since their ship crashed here." said Ichigo.

"Are they ok?" asked Wally.

"They're fine but we don't know when they'll wake up. But you 3 can stay to watch over them." said Ichigo.

"Thanks." said Wally as he, Kaldur, Wolf and Sphere sit in chairs by their friend's side until they wake up and Ichigo left them.

"Something tells me more will be coming and this would or should I say will be an army." he thought.

Outside Hotshot was talking with Convoy.

"Yes I know sir but he hasn't made his choice yet. Ok he gets 3 more days." said Hotshot and hung up.

"Ichigo better make his mind up soon Convoy doesn't have much time left." he said quietly.

To be continued

* * *

Ok that ends this chapter

Now the next chapter Ichigo see how the F4 and the avengers are doing.

Next he'll leave in 2 days with Cliff and Hotshot to get the new power from Grand Convoy.

Also when he returns another Autobot comes along and it's Scattershot from the Cybertron series.

Also when he comes back most of the X-men and the Avengers will be healed and I said 'Most'.

Also I'll be working on Double Dilemma as it needs to be done.

Well that's all

So I'm out

So R and R no flames and no disrespectful words or insults

Until next time

This is darkboy18 logging out

Later


End file.
